Another day in Hell
by Querida del Diablo
Summary: Brussels, 2006. Enter Rei Kon, a young man who ran away from home, and Kai Hiwatari, a junk. After a bad meeting between the two, Rei decided to take Kai home with him to get rid of Kai's drug addiction... KaiRei waff
1. Part 1: Robbed in 60 seconds

Konnichiwa. 

This is a Kai/Rei story. This is my first Kai/Rei story so please forgive me if it's not so original. And read the author's notes because I'm not stealing anything. I only use the characters from Beyblade for entertainment purposes. I also want to say that the story plays in Belgium, Brussels. I know Kai is from Japan and Rei from China. But I'm from Belgium and I know this city the best, so that should be an advantage. Just pretend they live there. It's AU after all. Now, let's get going. This chapter will be from Rei's POV, but the rest of the story won't.

* * *

"Finally, my own life," I, the black-haired young man, exclaimed while inhaling the air. I picked up my bag and walked away from the station.

Walking towards a street I looked at the board with the name on it. 'Castle Street', it read. I searched for a map inside my trousers' pockets. When I found it I started searching my way trough the city. Brussels wasn't that big of a city, but could be very confusing if it wanted to. I had to follow this street until I reached the end and then go to the left.  
I put away the map again and looked trough the street, which had modern buildings lining it, and I caught the look of a huge hotel. I knew immediately that I'd love this city.  
I walked down the street, looking at the immense buildings and expensive shops. I also noticed people were looking at me. Strangely enough, I remained calm. Usually I easily loose my head with such people, but not today. It could be blamed on my good mood, I was finally free. As if a burden had fallen off of me once I had gotten off the train. I knew I was safe now, that nobody would come for me in a land so far away of mine.

I walked the route I had to walk. And with that I noticed that the neighborhood becoming more poor with the minute. Oh yes, there were enough people walking down the street, but the buildings were in an awful gray colour, and in bad state.

Suddenly a woman walked towards a man. I could see it was hard for her to walk and could tell by the look of her that she was a vagabond.  
"Sir, can you help me? Do you know a place where I can sleep tonight? It's so cold." She grabbed a bussiness man's jacket.  
The man tore himself loose from the firm grip of the woman and walked on like he hadn't even heard her. He crossed the street and began to whistle. I assume he was embaressed, but I found it incredibly cruel of him. The woman just stood there, her arm still stretched desperately. While I walked on I turned around and kept looking at her. I was glad I had stolen some money before leaving home. At least I was sure I wouldn't end up like her.  
I bumped into someone. The woman began to swear. I apologised quickly and ran away, diving a bit deeper in my jacket because of the cold.

I walked into a street on the right. The A. Maxlaan. A laan was the same as an avenue, I remembered from my Dutch language book. A better name would be A. Max' Big Alley, I thought, scoffing slightly. At the end of the street there was only garbage.  
I walked to quite a comparatively small building in which my apartment should be located. It didn't look like an apartment building at all, more like a small house.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my shoulder and shoved roughly against a wall in one of the alleys on the right of me. I only saw bloodshot eyes. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and my sight went back to normal. I was able to form an immage of the person who had attacked me. I looked up at the young man with fear. He had a pale skin, triangles painted on his cheeks, and two shades of blue hair. He wore some kind of arm guards and his eyes had a feverish look to them.  
His arms caught my attention and I noticed little wounds of what I thought were needles everywhere. The guy probably was a drug addict.

"Give me some money, now," he whispered, his eyes darting from one side of the alley to the other as to check if no-one saw us, shoving me roughly against the wall again.  
"How much?" I managed to squeak  
"Enough," the guy said. He let me go. "And don't try to run, neko-jin, or you're done for." A flash of metal. I saw a knife in the boy's hands.  
I started searching trough my bag for some money, tossing aside clothes and books.  
"Hurry up!" he barked while giving me a nasty kick to the side. I fell to the ground at the sudden strike as I yelled out in pain. I felt like the whole left part of my torso had been kicked out and I tasted some blood in my mouth. The addict pulled me up by the hair, which caused me to scream even more.  
"I won't deny that hearing you scream turns me on, but shut up and search anyway," he whispered evilly in my ear. I began my search again and finally found a pack of paper money. I handed it over.  
"Good boy," the drug addict said under his breath while counting the money. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Otherwise you'd have to give me more than this." He threw me against the wall again.

My sight became hazy and I felt the soft trickling of blood on my chin. My head pounded of the smacking it had received and my side throbbed in pain. Then I lost myself in unconsciousness.

* * *

"My head." I groaned softly, feeling like the ground was moving, even while laying on the ground. The headache that was now rising was unbearable. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw a dark sky. I looked up at the small amount of stars gracing it.  
After what felt like half an hour the headache was almost gone. Or so I thought. I began to stand up, but it returned almost immediately. Neverthless, I started to gather my belongings, believing that I probably held the record of being robbed on my first day. I grabbed the bit of money that was left from my bag and counted it. Another reason to find a job as quickly as possible.  
I began to walk towards A. Max' Big Alley again. The building was all hazy as I felt sick and dizzy. Holding on to a wall I began to inhale the evening air. After a while I was able to see better. I walked towards the building and opened the door, finding a small hall and stairways leading to the second floor, where my apartment should be. 

Somehow I managed to reach my new home. Number 6. That should be it. I had to share an apartment with a girl named Mariah. Not that I cared, as long as she respected my privacy. My thoughts drifted to the drug addict again. He had been remarkably handsome for someone like him. I scolded myself for the prejudices I held, but felt it was the truth. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and ringed the bell. I heard some commotion and a girl's voice yelling: "I'm coming."  
The door opened and a girl with black hair stood in the door-way. You could tell her hair was coloured, because the pink was beginning to fade away and her natural black hair-colour started to coming trough.

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Mariah Shing. You must be Rei Kon, right?" she said with a smile on her face. I nodded.  
"Oh my God, you're hurt! Come in!" she exclaimed, her smile disappearing. It was replaced by a worried look. She moved aside so I could come in. "What happened? Did you get robbed or something?"  
Good guess. "I'll be fine... Mariah. Honestly. I was just not paying attention and fell down the stairs at the station," I lied. It felt a bit awkward to call her by her first name already.  
"Are you sure? That's an awful lump you have there. And... Rei, is that blood?!" She asked, even more worried now.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just have to lay down for a while," I spoke up hurriedly, plastering a smile on my face. If the situation hadn't been this bad, I would've found her nice from the start.  
"No problemo." She threw another worried look at me before turning around. "I'll show you your room then."

We stopped at the end of the hall and Mariah opened a door to the left. "This is your room. I know it isn't that much, but it's a good deal, concidering the price. I already made dinner for you, so don't worry about that. I'm going to eat now, but I'll put your plate in the microwave. From tomorrow on you'll have to take care of yourself. Next Wednesday it's your turn to clean the house. Okay?" she said, now turning in some kind of leading lady.  
"Got it," I answered. Of course you needed some rules when you live together with someone.  
"O.K. then. I'll leave you to your own now. And darling, believe me, you have to do something about your appearance before leaving this house again." Mariah said, smiling slightly before closing the door. I muttered a goodbye.

I threw my bag in a corner and flopped onto my bed. I was disappointed, this wasn't like what I expected it to be at all. As I looked around the room however, I realised that it could've been much worse. There were no posters on the wall, the furniture was old and dusty, and the wallpaper was so ugly that my grandmother wouldn't even concider buying it. But it wouldn't be a problem to patch things up. Once I had the money for it, of course.  
I stood up and began to unpack my stuff. All my clothes in the closet, my books on the bookshelf above my bed and so on. Everything was still dusty though, and I started to feel sick again, dizzy too. Maybe it would be better if I just slept for a while. Slowly, I let myself slip under the sheets that were already on the bed, and soon found myself drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

This story probably isn't so good, but please review. Flames are made fun of. 

**R+R PLEASE!**

Ja!


	2. Part 2: The Secret Life of Kai Hiwatari

Konnichiwa! 

Here I am again. Now, first I want to thank my dearest reviewers, who were so kind to review, obviously! This chapter is in Kai's POV. Excuse me if there are spelling and grammar faults in it.

* * *

The first time I stole money I had been upset about it for a whole week. Not that I showed it. Oh no, I am very good at hiding my suprisingly wide range of emotions. No-one ever had ever known about my feelings. Later I couldn't hide some of them anymore. While you were waiting for the medicine you needed to talk, otherwise you were driven to insanity. When the God was late we needed to express our fears.  
We had to have the medicine every day. We were sick, we needed it. We were sick from reality. We needed to heal from it and from the awful truths it contained. The reality in which we 'junks', as they call us, were not important nor necesary. Actually, we were of negative influence and not one person thought we deserved attention. Only the God did.  
Every day. Every day the waiting, the craving, the pessimism. But it was worth it. Oh fuck, it was. Because a shot can give you the most amazing feeling in the world.

I started to feel sick again. Like I always felt when the day went by. Where was the God? Ironically, I don't believe in God. He left me too many times on my own to rot. No, the God was the person who delivered us the medicine. We didn't know his real name, we didn't care and we never asked. But in our eyes, he was God.

I shivered. When was he coming? He would come, right? Right? These fears, these doubts. Always present in my everyday life. I tried to think of something else. My thoughts drifted to my family. An even less pleasant subject to think about. My parents, I can't remember them. I only knew that mother had left me and my father when I was three. She prefered a man far younger and richer than my father. Next thing I remember, my father was dead from drunk driving. Not a big loss, if you ask me, but he by far not as bad as the man who took care of me ever since the accident. That would be my grandfather.  
The years at my grandfather's began when I was 10 years old. Those are the worst memories I can remember. He was totally embittered by the death of grandmother, and that made him even more cruel than he already was by nature. I can clearly remember how he enjoyed beating me over and over again with anything he could find, be it a belt or a chain. A day wasn't complete for my dear ol' Pops without a good spanking. No sir! It made me strong, but I never asked to be strong. Even in the past my opinion was unimportant.  
I ran away when I was 14. Ten years of torture every day. I still wonder why I didn't leave that house earlier. Right now everything was okay again, though. I had the medicine to heal me. Forever and always.

"Where's the God?" a newbie whined, not yet used to getting trough the hours leading up to the arrival of the God.  
"He'll come," Kirsten snapped back at the newbie. The little kid was lying down on the bed that used to belong to Chester. He had been a good friend of mine. However, the God said that Chester didn't need the medicine anymore. So I was happy for him. Back then I didn't know what 'not needing the medicine anymore' meant.

Kirsten had calmed the newbie. You don't know how good Kirsten was at fucking somebody. Not like I had ever experienced it. I wish I had, though. Her little adventures were so famous that you just heard men talking about their experiences with her while walking around the city. Kirsten only used powder, no needles. That's why men weren't afraid of her. Needles left their trails. I used needles, and that was clearly visible. That's why I wore Chester's old jacket and sunglasses every time I went to the centre of Brussels. Not when I was in the poor neighborhoods like the Marollen. Nobody cared there.

Suddenly the door opened. The God stood in the door-way. All the people in the room scurried towards him, crawling over each other to get their amount of medicine. I waited in line and paid for my share, moving to my matras and watching as the God walked to the door again. He kicked the people who begged for more than what they paid for.  
I didn't care. I just made the medicine ready for use. Putting some of the heroin on a spoon with accid, adding water, lighting the candle, spoon above the candle, syringe and shoe lace nearby. It had become a ritual. I laid down as the needle pushed deeper into the vein of my elbow.

The intoxication took over my thoughts, dreams started chasing away reality, my real reality was starting now. Then I was gone.

* * *

This was the second chapter and I hope you liked it. I'm thanking all my reviewers again. Thank you!

Reviews are always more than welcome!

Ja!


	3. Part 3: Brussels History X

Enjoy!

* * *

Rei walked out of the appartment building, looking around to see if there weren't any suspicious people hiding in the shadows. After checking the area multiple times to make sure he'd be safe, he decided that that was indeed the case, and began walking to the nearest subway station. Mariah had told him which one was the closest, and which line he had to take to get to the centre.

It wasn't hard to find. Walking down the stairs Rei looked at the walls full of graffiti, bubblegum and the steps which lay full of cigaret stubs. He was shocked at how the suburbs of Brussels looked, in comparison to the centre. How different the people were here. These were not the happy tourists who graced the main streets.

Soon he arrived at the centre of Brussels. The neko-jin stepped out of the vehicle, bumping into people while walking up the stairs, looking forward to some fresh air. Every subway station seemed to have a bad smell about it. Once ourtside he began to walk past the restaurants and pubs. He was searching for a pub with a card board asking for another waiter. He had walked past it yesterday. And there it was. Hesitating, he went inside and started to make his way trough the packed pub. Rei managed to get to the bar without too much problem; he opened his jacket and waited for somebody to notice him. He waited five minutes, which turned into ten, which turned into fifteen. Finally a girl with blonde hair in a loose ponytail, her ice blue eyes behind glasses, walked over. She had a friendly expression.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked ever so politely.  
"Yes, I came to apply for the job."  
His statement was met with silence. "Okay...Just a second," the waitress said, something clearly bothering her. She bit her lower lip when she walked trough a door with 'Private' on it. Not a minute later the girl came back.  
"You can go trough that door. There's a small kitchen at the far and of the corridor, on your left," she said, with a slight tremble in her voice, and a strange look – Was it pitty? – in her eyes.  
Rei nodded, his feelings a mixture of curiousity and uneasiness. He pushed the door open, walked trough the gray corridor and knocked on the last door on his left.

"Come in, come in!" a friendly voice answered his knock. Rei opened the door and behind a table stood a man with his back toward him, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was standing upright, radiating confidence and pride. He turned around and faked a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes, and the neko-jin immediately realised that the friendly voice had been an illusion.  
"Thanks, Sir," Rei muttered, very aware of the frostiness of this man.  
"That's Steven for you. Now, make yourself comfortable," the man said, nodding towards a chair opposite of him.  
"I'd rather remain standing, Sir. I mean Steven. If you don't mind, of course," Rei answered to what seemed to himself as some sort of question. But he was wrong. It was an order.  
"Please sit down," Steven demanded icily. Rei quickly sat down.  
Steven returned to his other manner, his faked manners. He sat down on the chair opposite of Rei, sipping his coffee and glancing at the younger man over the cup.  
"Now listen, kid. I could tell you the job was already taken, but I'll be brutally honest with you. I don't just accept every person to work at my pub. I know we wouldn't be able to cooperate well and I don't want to frighten the costumers with... your looks. Besides, people like yourself are often concidered scum like thieves, murderers or junks. I can't have such people running my bar, or even inside my bar for that matter, so I would be grateful if you'd just leave as soon as possible. And please refrain from coming back as well." Steven said all of this in a strangely calm and polite tone, although the message was clear enough. He pushed his chair back and started to clean his cup in the sink.

"But Sir, I can prove you that -" Rei stammered, his sentence cut short before he could even start complaining.  
"Bye, kid," Steven said in an even voice.

Rei felt anger rise in his chest, taking a hold of him, and lashed out at the man verbally.  
"Well, thank you, Mister Fascism. I wouldn't even want to work for you, with you being such a racist who's so socially insecure that he puts up an image and has to pay women to date him! This is just disgusting!" he yelled out furiously. With a look of pure anger he walked with fast, intimidating steps out of the kitchen, out of the corridor, and out of the pub, receiving surprised and shocked looks of the tourists.

* * *

It seemed to Rei that he had searched for a job in about a hundred different places, though it had only been eleven. And the only person who had been brave enough to tell him that he hadn't wanted him in the bar because of his looks, had been Steven. It didn't once cross his mind him having no experience and diploma's could also have been a reason. Finally, at the eleventh try, which had been a cool dance-café/chill-out bar which was very popular with students, he found a job as a waiter. The owner had been a friendly man in his early twenties named Sean Peterson. He was Jamaican, had an exotic look, hair like Bob Marley and thousand of girls swooning over him. Not that he noticed it or ever went on dates with them. He claimed he didn't have the time to be with someone. Sean had told Rei he could start working this weekend.

The neko-jin entered a snackbar, and a fifteen minutes later he stood outside again, with a big pack of French Fries in his no-longer cold hands. French Fries from Belgium. Can't get them better anywhere. Or so he thought.  
Once done eating Rei walked to the nearest subway station, when suddenly he saw a group of people about his age sitting and lying on the stairs. A word crossed his mind immediately.  
"Junkies," he whispered.  
He noticed the young man who had robbed him the other day. He felt pity shoot straight to his heart as he walked down the stairs, keeping an eye on the boy. He felt an urge to help this person, but for obvious reasons he resisted it. It was a complete irrational feeling.

And the guy? He couldn't care less. He was probably too far away in his little dream world to care. His little dream world that was tearing him apart.

Although Rei did care. What he didn't do, was complain about his money. He had already passed his thief and the money would already be gone by now anyway, not to mention he could get dangerous.

But at that moment Rei didn't know that he would go back there, giving into his urge, and do a very good thing.

* * *

And she who is covered in tomatoes has updated. Rejoice!

**R+R Please!**

Ja!


	4. Part 4: Seven Years in China

Tsk Tsk Tsk, it has been too long and you may hit me over the head with a stick for that. I don't know what possesses me doing such strange updates :)… New chapter, not too long, but I'm happy with the quality of it! The Kiwi Café © Moi! Storyline © Moi! Beyblade not © Moi. Renate and Sean © Moi!

* * *

Rei stood behind the bar of the Kiwi Café, his new working place. He wasn't very busy at the moment, as it was still early in the afternoon. Sean, his boss, was taking his break and sharing a late lunch at a table together with another new waitress. A week had passed since Rei had last seen that peculiar young man on the stairs of the subway station. Ever since he had been there, he kept realising that his new life would be a very busy one. Fortunately, it would also be very different from his life back home. Back then he had to fill his days with small village events, and that could be counted for as nothing exciting. Often enough had he cursed in annoyance about his boring life. Now, he had to work long shifts at the bar, often until past midnight. And even then, he often laid awake at night, pondering over his past, making him end up an exhausted person in the mornings.  
He had enough to think about, but not enough time to do so. He had only two days off a week, and they were often filled with household activities. He hadn't even gotten the chance to decorate his room yet.  
There was one thing he did miss from his old life, though. He missed his mother. He simply couldn't forget about her. They had shared such a deep bond, which wasn't strange. Rei's mother had been a single parent, Rei being her only son, and she had been unable to walk for most of Rei's life. He had always taken care of her, and she had been there for him in other ways. Now he was gone, and she was all on her own. Hopefully, the people in the village would take care of her now. Hopefully.

A face appeared before him while he leaned forward against the bar, a face that had been haunting him almost every day. The face of a blue-haired drug addict. It was a strange situation, but he regretted leaving the boy lying on the steps of the subway station. Perhaps, in some mightily insane way, he reminded the neko-jin of his mother, looked upon like he was unable to function in society. Perhaps he stirred some kind of reaction inside Rei of wanting to take care of someone.

"-ap out of it!" Rei snapped from his thought immediately, like the voice had told him to, startled. "Hu?"  
Sean was standing close to him, a curious on his face, one eyebrow up. "You alright?"  
"What's wrong?" Rei was still completely confused after his zoning out.  
Sean gave him a strange look, now very sure that something was wrong with his new waiter. "I was having lunch with Renate and you were behind the bar, supposedly ready to serve someone if they'd ask for something. That obviously wasn't the case. I'll take it over from here."  
"Oh… Sorry," Rei said sheepishly, staring at his boss. "I'm really sorry, Sean, I've had a lot to think about lately and I'm very tired." He had come to trust the young man he had worked with for but a few days.  
A slight smile crossed the Bob Marlin look-a-like's features. "That's okay. Are you sure you don't want the afternoon off? I can ask someone else to help out Renate and me."  
"No that's okay. But if I could leave earlier today that would be cool," he said carefully, looking Sean in the eye with a hopeful look.  
"Sure, we should be able to handle thing by the two of us until the next waiter shows up," Sean agreed, looking at the new waitress. Her name was Renate, she was from the Netherlands, had flashy red-coloured, wild hair, blue eyes, and Rei was sure she'd win Sean's affections in no time. He already seemed to like her a great deal.  
"Thanks, Sean," Rei spoke up gratefully, hurrying towards a new customer at the bar with a grateful smile on his face.

* * *

Kai only felt the cold stone of the steps he was lying on slightly. He felt light in the head, his mind wandering in faraway places where everything and anything you wanted was possible. His life. His reality. No changes, ever.

All of sudden a dark, long shadow loomed over him, pulling him out of his dream world as far as that was possible. Strong, yet soft hands took a tight hold of his arms. He was lifted roughly by the man, who started staggering away, grunting under the weight of Kai's body. He now dragged Kai with him in a strangely cautious way. Kai groaned slightly, his feet hitting step after step.

"You're coming with me," the man spoke up, his voice smooth and friendly. Powerlessly, Kai was pulled away from his old life, into a new.

* * *

End of chapter! I'm hoping to update sometime soon, but knowing me I can't promise a thing ;).

**R+R please!**

Ja!


	5. Part 5: The Detox Club

Ah, je sais, je sais, no update in ages! I am that lazy! But as you see, this story will definitely get finished, since it's about the only one I still update.

And I have candy for you! Fluffy ReiKai moment ahead to satisfy all you cravers. I could say horny cravers, but... That's up to you to decide.

Warning! Shounen-ai hints, swearing,...

Oh yes, I did some research on the effects kicking off of drugs can have on you. I did my best, so cut me some slack.

And afterwards, go download the song Sewn by the Feeling. x3 It's magnificent.

**

* * *

**

With a grunt, Rei opened the door of the apartment, juggling his keys in his one hand while keeping a firm hold on Kai's waist. Darkness had fallen, and Mariah wasn't at home, because there were no lights burning. She had probably gone out with her girlfriends.

He flipped the light switch with a dry click, and all of a sudden the hall was bathing in a cold yellow light, leaving nothing to the imagination. All the way home he had kept asking himself what he was thinking. He didn't know this boy, not even his name. This strange sense of wanting to take care of someone shouldn't have been enough reason to take him home!

After taking a brief look at the blue-haired boy in this light, he was sure he had been out of his mind. The boy was a mess: his hair was greasy, he smelled like he hadn't bathed decently in weeks, his face was bruised purple and blue, his arms were covered with needle wounds… Not to mention that he had already proven to be potentially dangerous. Rei didn't understand at all why he had taken him home, of all drug addicts.

The neko-jin staggered along the corridor to his room, closing the front door by foot with a slam, meanwhile assuring the Phoenix that everything would be okay. Not as if it mattered. He might as well be talking to a brick wall, Kai was already too far gone.

However, Rei was wrong there. Kai could feel every move the boy was making and could hear everything he was saying. The blue-haired teen just didn't have the power anymore to show any sign of life. He felt incredibly sick: Wave after wave of nausea hit him, he was sweaty all over, and only to start shivering in cold a minute later. The boy carrying him was the only thing that provided him with coolness and warmth, depending on his condition. And all he could think about was his dose, his heroin, his medicine, and how he wasn't going to get it today.

Rei opened his bedroom door, the cold metal feeling like bliss against his strained hands. The red numbers of his digital clock shower it was still only 8 pm, despite the darkness. He left the door open, purposely not turning on the light, but letting himself be guided to the bed by the scarce light shining trough his window. He leaned forward, carefully laying Kai on the bed with his upper body, then bending down to take off the boy's tattered shoes and socks. He tossed them aside next to the bed, and made sure Kai was lying down well before making his way to the window.

Kai drowsily turned on his side, the sheeting becoming more damp with his sweat by the second. Trough slightly closed eyes he could see his so-called saviour looking outside pensively, outlined by artificial orange light, giving his features a softer look.

"Who are you?" he hissed with a dry troth.

Rei woke from his thoughts on how Brussels was so different in lifestyle compared to the little village he had never left before.

"I'm Rei Kon." He told the young man.

"I didn't ask for your name." Kai snapped, his voice breaking. "I asked you who you were. Do I owe you money? Do you have any medicine?" By the end he had trailed off onto something that concerned him more, a begging tone seeping in the conversation.

"If you mean that stuff that's wrecking your life, no. I'm not willing to go fetch it for you either." Rei replied sternly, a frown on his soft features. Kai tried to grasp the meaning of the words spoken, but his mind refused to work properly. His whole body started to shake uncontrollably, shivers running down his spine and his sweat slowly turning cold against his skin.

Rei's frown deepened, his eyes and mouth lined with concern, which made him look older than he actually was. His hand left the window as he walked over to the bed and crouched close to Kai's face.

"Who are you?" he asked inquiringly.

"Hiwatari." The Phoenix managed to say trough clenched teeth and in between the shaking. "Kai."

The neko-jin was puzzled as to what his first name actually was, but decided to settle with Kai.

"Okay, Kai. Now, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

Kai felt a sudden rage welling up inside him, and with a growl he tugged Rei closer by his collar, keeping a tight grip on it. He tried swinging him aside full force, but only managed to knock Rei to the the ground.

"I need my medicine, that's what! You bastard! Whore! Bring me some!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his nails leaving bloody trails on his arms as he scratched them in utter frustration.

Rei crawled backwards to the door, shocked by the words said, and intimidated by the raging fire in Kai's peculiar eyes. Quickly, he scrambled up, while the hysterical boy's voice rose with every second, yelling the cruellest swearing words he could think of. The neko-jin shut the door as fast as he could. The raging slowly subsided into sobs inside, while he stood staring at the handle of the door. A pleading voice reached out to him.

"Please… Rei… I need it… I need my medicine. You can go and get it while I wait here!"

The voice sounded broken, full of pain, pathetic, and completely heart wrenching at the same time. It took Rei everything in his power to tell Kai off.

"Idiot! Ass-fucker! Cat freak!"

Thus, another swearing stream started. Rei closed his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door, feeling like gravity itself was weighing down upon his shoulders with all its might. Tears obscured his line of vision as he opened them again. He tried blinking them away, then pushed himself off against the wall and walked towards the tiny kitchen, trying to ignore the screams and pleas coming from his bedroom. It was right about time for dinner.

* * *

Rei opened the door quietly. The red light of his clock reached his eyes in the dark. 11 pm. Kai's screaming had already subsided for a while now. His eyes flew across the form of the Phoenix lying on his bed. Kai was still shuddering. Rei walked closer. Kai's eyes glistened in the dark as they noticed the neko-jin coming closer, but he probably decided to ignore him, for no reaction came.

"You okay?" Rei asked, not bothering to hide how distant he felt from the boy after what had happened earlier.

"Cold," was all he got as a reply.

The black-haired boy walked to Kai's beside for the second time that evening and tugged the sheets up to Kai's chin.

"I don't have anything else to warm you up." He told him stiffly, noticing that Kai was wearing but boxers underneath.

The Phoenix nodded slightly, indicating it was okay. Rei's eyes discovered a few blood spats on the sheets as they moved.

Then, he had an idea. He tugged the socks off his feet, pulled his sweater over his head, and lowered his trousers in no time. A minute later, he ushered Kai to move aside, and slipped in the now tiny bed beside him, only wearing boxers and a shirt.

"I'm not like that, cat boy." Kai said mockingly, throwing Rei a look over his shoulders.

"Idiot." Rei replied simply, and shifted closer to Kai, wrapping his arms around the boy's figure and holding him close despite the smell, moving in foetal sleeping position. Kai continued shivering and shaking in his embrace.

"Don't exaggerate it. It's the only way to get you to warm up, so you can go to sleep." He explained.

Silence covered the room like a thick blanket after that, and slowly Kai drifted to sleep as his body warmed up against Rei's. He felt like a child, embraced by his mother, surrounded by a cocoon of warmth. Slowly, he fell asleep.

Rei heard the boy's breath steadying. It took him a lot longer to fall to sleep.

He declared himself insane as of now. Officially.

* * *

Yes, that was it. I'm a feedback whore. x3 I am giving you a puppy dog looknow. Don't try and resist, you know you can't. 

I am so gaga over the tennis tournaments and the World Cup right now.x3 Rafael Nadal and Erwin van de Sar.

Ja!


End file.
